The general prior art discloses such devices which are used to fix the position of a movable lid of the motor vehicle, in particular the lid of a convertible top compartment, in one direction, for example the y direction, i.e., the transverse direction of the vehicle. To ensure exact guidance of the lid, when it is moved into the closed position, it is necessary to adjust the component attached to the lid as precisely as possible relative to the component connected to the body.
To adjust the component connected to the lid it is necessary to loosen it at its attachment points. Then the mechanic must move the component on the lid, re-attach it, and check the relative position of the component attached to the lid compared to the body-mounted component by closing the lid. Since in any loosening of the attachment points the previous adjustment is lost, it is generally necessary to repeat the adjustment, i.e., the loosening and subsequent attachment of the component, several times; this results in very long installation time and thus in the corresponding costs.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to devise a device for fixing the position of a lid of a motor vehicle in the closed position, said lid being moveable between an open position and a closed position, which device enables simple adjustment of the component attached to the lid relative to the component attached to the body.